With Time, Everything Fades
by Totkonigsreich
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt was formerly known as the Kingdom of Prussia. After being dissolved in World War Two, he took on the duties of East Berlin, and had to be with Russia. the year is 2014 now, and things are better than they've ever been or him, until suddenly, small things happen that questions whether or not he'll be with his friends for much longer.


It started with nothing wrong. The Berlin Wall was gone, Germany was now a whole country. It seemed as if that wall was never really there. It was almost too perfect honestly.

Well, to Gilbert at least. Ludwig was always stressing over work and barely had time to spend with Gilbert. There was the rare occasion when he actually would relax and do something with him, like count sheep. But otherwise he rarely even saw his little brother anymore. So of course, as the awesome kingdom of Prussia was going to go and help him loosen up a bit.

His version of it of course.

A soft patting sound was heard as the Prussian's feet hit the ground, soft carpet tickling his feet as he got to the door that was made known as Ludwig's office and workspace. The paint was crisp, and a fine job, though the actual age of the door was showing slightly. A little wood rot around the edges, and a small chip thanks to a certain child getting angry and throwing his wooden soldier at the door. For the same reason Gilbert was here today.

He smiled lightly at the memory, remembering how the boy was usually so shy except to his older brother. Even now honestly. Two fingers ran over the door as he looked at the small dent that obviously looked like it was trying to be covered. Before Gilbert remembered why he was there and smirked, knocking on the door three times. "Oh, We-est~!" He chimed, letting the German know who was at the door.

"Bruder, I'm working, go away." A curt reply came from the other side, seeming like he was already getting annoyed. although, he knew his brother too well to assume he would listen and leave him alone. It was always worth a try though.

"Oh, come on West… I know you want to spend time with your dear older brother. Now come on out before I force you out." he threatened, though keeping the usual smile that was rarely ever off of his face.

"..." no reply came, causing a slight frown from the former country, though, he quickly started smirking again and opened the door, seeing his brother sitting at the dest.

It seemed he was trying to ignore his brother now, as Ludwig's left hand was tangled with his hair and his right one was holding a pen, scratching away at the document he was writing. It was a report on the countries status, and the other political things that Gilbert no longer cared away. "Oh come on West. This is no way to treat your brother." He faked a pout, expecting to get his brother to spend some time with him.

No response came, but the look on the Germans face was trying to focus on something without acknowledging anything else. It was obvious he was trying to ignore his awesome older brother. "West, I know you can hear me. I want to do brotherly stuff. Come on! You need a break!" He urged, going to move one of the larger mans arms to motion for him to stand.

"Bruder! This is due tomorrow, there is no time for fooling around!" The yell echoed off the walls, as a scowl came from the blonde male. It was truly no time to mess around, if he didn't make the deadline, true tragedy would happen.

That tragedy? Absolutely nothing. Countries could be a day late because it was only a report, and nothing that would determine the fate of the country. But Germany always made it a priority to get it in on time. Soon, the scowl was interrupted with chuckling. those chuckles were obviously from his brother, as he laughed over how angry his younger brother was getting over something frivolous.

"Just… go bother Hungary. She has her work done and I don't believe is doing anything. Except possibly talking to Austria." Ludwig suggested.

A long sigh that was obviously fake came from Prussia, as he shuffled lazily to move. "Better have a case of beer waiting for me when I get home then."

Well, it was now Germany's time to sigh, as he gave one last look at his brother. "If it gets you to leave me alone then fine." was his only reply, as the blonde went back to work.

* * *

After a while of walking to Hungary's house Gilbert finally got there and saw her in the garden talking to Austria. Soon, she got up and took their cups inside. Just as the albino decided to hop the fence.

"Hey there aristocrap!" He greeted, getting an annoyed tick from Austria.

"Will you please grow up and stop calling me that." He replied, giving an annoyed look.

"Never!" He teased, plopping down where hungary was sitting moments before.

Another angry huff came as Gilbert crossed his legs, looking at the garden. "So what shitty things have you been doing lately? I mean, I know you won't say anything awesome but I'm still going to ask because it's less boring." Prussia said, watching as the wind wafted through the flowers and other plants. It was a nice day, the sky was clear, with a few grey clouds in the distance. A gentle breeze was felt and the temperature was around 25 degrees celsius out. A nice day for spring, that was obvious.

"It's none of your business." Austria huffed before turning when he heard the door open.

"Oh Austria, we were out of your favourite tea, but I made a colder drink since you were complaining about the heat." Hungary happily said, bringing the two glasses of what looked like iced tea. When she walked over to her seat, she quickly noticed Gilbert sitting in it.

"Hey Hungary, did you bring any for me?" he asked with a smirk.

The only thing that greeted him was a confused look as her eyebrows knitted. What was this? It was so unlike her with him. He was expecting to get yelled at or something.

"W-who are you?" was all he got in response.


End file.
